Summer Lovin'
by dangerousanimals
Summary: Rufus and Lily drag Eric, Jenny, Dan and Serena to the Hamptons for the Summer. Dan isn't over Serena. Serena isn't over Dan. What happens? AU-ish.
1. Family Ties

**This is kind of AU-ish, nothing in season three happened except that Rufus and Lily got married. Serena is at Brown, Dan and Blair are at NYU and Chuck and Blair are still together**

* * *

_Dan_

As the sun began to peek its way over the horizon like it did yesterday and the endless stream of days before that, Dan sat in amazement wondering how he'd spent most of his life missing out on something so breathtakingly beautiful. Though he had experienced something, _someone _of equivalent beauty perhaps more so than the sight nature had put on display for him and him only as his ran his hands through the soft white sand. She and the rest of his recently enlarged family were probably still sleeping soundly in silk sheets and air conditioning. Even if the large mansion boasted acres of greenery, swimming pools and halls and halls of decadence screaming 'money!' it was crowded and unpleasant and he wondered how exactly he was supposed to be spending the next two months 'relaxing' in the Hamptons with a girl he so wasn't over and acting like the best of siblings. No. One day was enough. He could deal with the occasional run in back in the City and the friendly conversation over waffles but this? No. He never really looked at her, deciding it would only cause problems for them both. After all, they'd grown apart. It saddened him now as he sat here with his thoughts left to ponder the reasons why they had in the first place. They were young. They still are. The last thing he wanted was for them to turn into their parents. Unresolved and left unsaid only to reunite when their lives are half over and fuck around with everyone else's.

Rays of golden light reflected their way across the water, dancing in front of his eyes. He tried to prepare himself for falling right back in love with her again. He'd even walk around with his shoes untied to speed up the process simply because he missed the feeling. Though the more he thought about it, the more he realised he wouldn't even need to. He had never fallen out of love with Serena Cecilia Van der Woodsen. He'd merely taught himself to live without it. Finding substitutes during his freshman year at NYU and hoping to gain some fulfilment from the stream of women that he would've – in some parallel universe – found attractive.

As if the smell of summer had cleared his head, he realised what and who he wanted more than anything. The same thing he'd always wanted since his start at St Jude's all those years ago. Summer was her season. The July baby had some other worldly connection with the season and Dan watched in awe as all the features that he loved spun out on some natural high and began to intoxicate him without permission or warning. She made him feel sixteen again; she made him feel as being sixteen was thing best thing in the world. Her flirtatious yet immature laugh resounding through the house, the flick of her long blonde hair, the body better than any supermodel, the gorgeous heart that could melt his own and the flash of those striking blue eyes haunting him with the fact that all of it was once his and he lost it all.

The way he was going, he was on the fast track to premature insanity what with both his dreams and his waking moments tormented by the memory of a girl, _the girl_ who stole his heart and made it her own.

Dan made his way back to the house dreading the return the enclosing feeling he'd just managed to shake. He had no idea what time it was but as soon as he walked through the door he was hit with the smell of fresh waffles and maple syrup. The cool air washed over his skin calming him down momentarily and he made his way to the overt kitchen.

"Dan, nice of you to join us," he noticed the sneaking sarcastic tone to his father's voice but he had no interest in retaliating as his eyes passed over the large circular table and the mountain of food that had occupied the majority of it. Serena, Jenny and Eric were already wet, probably from the pool and Lily perfectly dressed.

Dan mumbled a good morning before moving to sit next to Jenny. Although it was after he sat that he noticed that Serena had moved over to make room next to her. He cursed himself as caught the brief hurt expression he'd become too accustomed to as it crossed her face for a flash of a second. _It's for the best_, he thought to himself.

* * *

_Serena_

Serena sat cross legged in front of the French windows in her room, content, as the tangerine light warmed her skin. She'd been doing the same thing every summer morning since she was eight. Her room at the Hamptons house hadn't changed much at all. There was still the same queen sized bed, the Greek Islands – inspired decor and the wide sun lounge.

Although her mind was now less dazed by the sunrise and more preoccupied by the fact that Dan was staying three doors down from her. Her heart fluttered at the thought, she closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathe. They were step siblings now she reminded herself, but siblings nonetheless and there was nothing she could do about that. It was as if the universe had played some massive joke on them, well, at least her. She'd seen the Gossip Girl blasts about Dan, even in Providence. _"Lonely Boy to Playboy" _and the like, while she had practically spent the entire year alone, moping around Brown whilst continually telling Blair that she was fine hoping that the more she'd said it the more likely it'd come true.

The parties bored her now; same people, same music and the alcohol tasted bland, no longer providing the escape she was looking for. Serena was now almost at the top of all her classes; she did her assignments, attended her lectures and more or less fell into the traits that her best friend prided herself on (minus the schemes and games) surprising both Blair herself and her mom.

Like always, there had been one exception of course.

One rainy night in Late February her roommate Jess brought two of her friends, Russian vodka and a whole collection of sappy romance movies. The whole ordeal left her in a drunken mess. The three other girls had fallen asleep on the floor but Serena held her phone up to her ear as she slouched against the wall. It was probably some ungodly in Manhattan but Blair picked up on the third ring.

"S, what is it? I have an exam tomorrow," she finished with a yawn.

"I'm so sorry B, you were right. I don't know what I'm doing," her voice quivered, her eyes full and watery.

"Right about what? S, are you drunk?" Blair had far too much experience with Serena's escapades but it didn't stop the worry from coursing through her veins. It was the same story over and over. Serena would build these protective walls around herself only to have them crumble around her.

"About Dan B, about everything; it hurts. I just want to stop, I- I want it to go away," her tears began to fall now soaking her shirt.

"I know sweetie, I know it does. How about you get some sleep and we'll talk about it tomorrow. I love you,"

"I love you too, B."

Serena knew that Blair had been waiting for that confession for months but she didn't show the satisfaction of being right. In the morning she let Blair convince her that she and Dan would get the time to sort out their problems but in the mean time she would have to be patient.

Finally her chance had come and she would make the most of it.


	2. You're Unavoidable

**Chapter two is here :)**

**

* * *

**

They ate brunch together. They went to the beach together. They had dinner together. They played board games together.

Every single day.

But of course, they weren't together were they. Rufus and Lily's attempt at family bonding had driven him to temporary insanity. He'd thought the real thing would be a relief from the torment his mind had inflicted upon him all freshman year but in reality it was worse. Much worse. The universe was punishing him for losing her in the first place and before his eyes he saw the features he loved, amplified by the summer.

Serena had stood in front of her mirror for what felt like hours trying to decide on what to wear. She didn't want to impress Dan, well, she did, but mostly she just wanted him to notice her. They had barely made eye contact, and their conversations were as if they were strangers. It was useless, though, he had moved on and so should she. She sighed, brushing her hair away from her neck. After changing into a white bikini and a pair of denim cut-offs, she went to drown her sorrows in the pool.

The tips of her fingers were already white and wrinkled by the time Dan walked out of the house to sit by the pool. He was shirtless she noticed before she could stop herself and had on a pair of Ray-Bans, looking like some brooding musician. There was muscle that Serena hadn't seen before. She wondered what it would be like for him to hold her again, for them to go back to how they used to be.

Dan was sprawled in one of the many lounges that surrounded the pool, head buried in his notebook, pretending not to notice how incredibly amazing she looked in that white bikini of hers as she played Marco Polo with Eric and Jenny. _That's how siblings were supposed to act_. Every so often he'd sneak a glance to remind himself that she was real, that the heat wasn't making him hallucinate.

"Dan c'mon, you're not going to be pining over some girl all summer are you?" he looked back up and was met with a mischievous look on his sister's face. Eric and Serena were behind her, wrestling but laughing at the same time. His chest constricted.

"What? I'm not- I mean, I just-," her words rung true in his ears but he wasn't going to admit that.

"Dan, get in the pool," Jenny began to walk closer to the edge of the pool, threatening to wet him. Serena and Eric began to follow suit.

"Yeah, c'mon Dan," Serena chimed in, she probably intended it to be threatening but to Dan it was more tempting than a glass of wine to an alcoholic.

They moved closer and closer.

Jenny was out of the pool first, before Dan had any time to try react she had snatched the notebook out of his hands.

"What has been keeping you occupied Dan?" Jenny teased, opening to a random page.

"HEY! Mind your business," hastily snatching it back before she could make sense of anything. Although Jenny just caught a glimpse of something that looked strangely like Serena.

"You won't be thankful for long brother," choosing to ignore what she thought she saw, pointing to something over Dan's left shoulder making him turn.

"Hi Dan," he couldn't remember the last time they'd been this close. He could see the droplets of water clinging to her eyelashes, her blue eyes sparkling. She had a ghost of a smile on her lips, amused yet nostalgic at the same time. She, Jenny and Eric walked toward him.

"Oh no. I am not getting wet," yet all the conviction he had intended had disappeared. A dominant and uncontrollable part of him wanted nothing more than to get wet.

"What's the matter Dan? That time of the month?" Jenny smirked while Eric snorted through his laughter. He didn't answer; Serena continued to hold his gaze. He hadn't forgotten what it was like to be so preoccupied with those eyes.

"One, two, THREE!" once again Dan was caught off guard. With Eric's arms around his legs, Jenny's around his middle and Serena pressed to his chest, her arms around his neck, the four of them tumbled into the pool, a mess of skin and limbs. The cool water engulfed him and he stayed under longer than necessary, trying to forget the feeling her touch had left him with. He opened his eyes just in time to see her swim past, that same half smile playing on her lips.

* * *

The day had passed slowly. They spent the rest of the day in and by the pool soaking up the sunlight before Serena heard Rufus calling them to get ready for dinner.

Serena knew she'd get told off by her mom for dripping water everywhere but she didn't care. What was on her mind was the way Dan was looking at her, the way he ignored everything when she didn't look away. She replayed it over and over that she didn't notice herself walking straight into the guest bathroom instead of her room.

"Hey! Can I help you?" Dan's voice brought her back to reality and she looked toward the source of the voice.

"Uh, Dan. You're here . . . In the shower, naked. I'll just leave then . . . ," she said embarrassed, her face grew warm. She took a few steps backward but stopped. She looked at him, and he looked at her, neither saying anything. The only thing that could be heard was the water that continued to run in the shower. Well this was awkward. Dan was different though, she thought; if this had happened in the past he would have been talking incessantly but there he stood, holding her gaze like he did by the pool. She never wanted anyone more than she wanted Dan.

"Are you planning on joining me or . . . ?"

"No, sorry about this, I'm just going to . . . I'll see you later," Serena finally got out before leaving and shutting the door behind her. She exhaled before slouching for a moment against the door. She wanted to run away, like she always did, that would be the easy way out. But a part of her wanted to stay and torture her like this in the hope that something would start to improve.

It was summer after all.

* * *

review?


	3. Happy Birthday Serena Van der Woodsen

**Chapter Three-**

* * *

Brunch at the Van der Humphrey's was the least awkward time of day; that position was reserved specifically for dinner. Maybe it was the abundance of sunlight, fresh fruit and waffles that made everything seem more appealing. Or so Serena thought anyway. Eric and Jenny had left to go shopping and Rufus and her mom were in the kitchen being far too affectionate, leaving Serena alone at the table with Dan. He sat across from her wearing white V-Neck t shirt showing off his tan and _those arms,_ his face rested in his hand of apparent boredom making him look adorably cute, she mused. Serena smiled to herself, picking on the bowl of green grapes that had been left in front of her. She blew a strand of her hair away from her face and looked back up to see that he was watching her and she felt her cheeks grow warm. _Why was this happening? _After all these years he still made her nervous.

"Do you wanna take a walk with me?" he asked suddenly, his voice as lovely as she remembered.

"Where are you taking me Dan?" She replied but stood after him anyway.

"This place. . ." Was all he said and they walked out into the sun.

* * *

It didn't take them long to erase all the awkwardness of the past week and suddenly it was as if they had never drifted apart at all. This was how it was supposed to be. Just them, nothing mattered expect each other. Dan had taken her to a giant oak tree that stood in view of the house but still felt like it was part of a different world.

"Hey. . . This used to be my favourite spot when I was little," she said to him after he had sat down, leaning against the trunk.

"Well, I stole it. This is where is disappear to sometimes, especially when everyone is asleep," He shrugged smiling at the image of her with her hands on her hips.

"We can share," shrugging back before stretching out on the grass next to him but not too close. The sun filtered through the leaves but it was cool here. They sat with each other; for once the silence wasn't awkward, but nice.

"So, it's your birthday tomorrow," he stated, putting down his notebook.

"Ooh I had no idea!" she replied sarcastically before giggling. "You ready for the big party? I know how much you love Grandma CeCe," poking her tongue out at him, squinting because of the light.

"As if she were my own," matching her sarcasm. It took her a while to reply.

"I don't really know if I want to have a big party," she wasn't looking at him anymore, choosing to pick at the grass, twirling bits around her fingers.

"How come? You love parties," sliding down to lie next to her.

"Not since being at Brown. The only thing I want for my birthday I can't have so . . . "She trailed off and smiled at him instead, but there was sadness in her eyes.

"Maybe I can help," he started playing with her hair absentmindedly curling golden strands around his finger, and she let him. She tried unsuccessfully to ignore the excitement it caused.

"Noo, then it'll never come true if I tell you,"

* * *

Dan knew it was Serena's birthday soon. One; because he just knew and two; they had never been together to celebrate it, which had nagged him ever since he found out they were going to the Hamptons this summer. He felt this odd and unequivocal need to make up for all her birthdays that he had missed and he had the perfect plan; or so he thought . . .

It had been easier than he'd thought to rebuild their relationship after the year apart, after all the awkwardness that had up til then, defined the summer. They had talked like no time had passed them at all and Dan felt as if he were sixteen again and he still couldn't believe that Serena Van der Woodsen loved him back.

The day stretched out for just them though when the sun began to set he wanted nothing more than to do it all again.

Dan crept out of his room at around 11:30 that night, picnic basket in tow. He knew Serena's room was a few doors down from his but he couldn't be sure of which. He walked through a door to his left only to find Jenny and Eric watching 'The Breakfast Club' and eating M&M's.

"Dan, I'm guessing you're not looking for the bathroom?" Eric asked, amused. "The next door on your right," he added, before Dan could say anything.

"Go Dan," he thought he heard Jenny say as he retreated out the door before they laughed again.

Her door was ajar. He stepped into the darkened room.

He could just make the outline of her body, her feet tapping on the headboard of her bed.

"Serena?" he whispered. She jumped up hastily, somehow finding his hand and pulled him out into the hallway, laughing.

"You'd really sneak out with some guy you don't know?" he smirked.

"Well, you can't be worse than the guys I do know," They both smiled at the memory as they descended the stairs together. "Of course I recognised your voice," she added after a while. She didn't let go of his hand, instead, intertwining their fingers as lead her out into the night.

They ended up close to where they were in the morning. The remains of the summer heat still hung in the air although now a light breeze blew through the Hamptons. Only the faint hum of crickets could be heard, Serena sighed louder than usual before spreading out on the grass. Dan followed.

"So, I'm guessing you didn't suddenly decide to have a Midnight picnic?" she teased, throwing popcorn at him.

"No, I just wanted to do something for you, something we couldn't do back in the city," He pointed up toward the sky and heard her gasp. They both sat, amazed by the disarray of stars that decorated the sky. Stars that hid themselves away back in the city.

"This is ... amazing. It's so romantic Dan. I love it," she said, still looking at the stars.

"Happy Birthday Serena,"

They lost track of the amount of time they spent out there, Dan had brought tequila and a whole lot of food. With more than half the bottle downed, dancing seemed like the best idea they'd had all summer. Her right hand in his left, her arm wrapped around his shoulder and his arm around her waist sending sparks through her body. She laughed as he spun her around under the stars, her body pressed to his, wanting to keep the feeling of her breath on his neck, her hand sliding down his back, forever. She giggled again and spun him around this time, causing them both to lose their balance and tumble onto the grass, tears in their eyes from all the laughter, heads spinning. She rolled over, her face inches from his.

"Do you think we're being too loud?" he whispered.

"Well, it's too late now," she whispered back, she glanced down at his lips but then yawned before she could act on it.

"C'mon, let's go back," clearing his throat.

"Fine," poking her tongue out at him.

They made their way back up to the house, Dan half carrying Serena as she laughed in his ear again, he savoured the moment, the night ... everything. He felt happier than he'd been in a long time.

They finally made it back to Serena's room, collapsing on the bed.

"Thank you Dan," she leaned in and kissed him soft, sweet and swiftly on the nose before giggling once again. _Yes_, she was _very_ drunk, Dan thought. He looked over at her but she was already fast asleep. He yawned and again and closed his eyes, the last thought on his mind was morning, if he could have this night last forever . . .

* * *

The next morning though, came faster than either of them wanted.

Serena was annoyed at the thing that was currently poking her face.

"Dan, stop. STOP," she mumbled, she then realised it wasn't a pillow she was lying on but Dan's arm. She opened one eye to find Chuck and Blair standing over her. Chuck with that omnipresent smirk and Blair looking irritated. So she was the one who was doing the poking.

"Blair what do you want? I don't feel so good," she groaned.

"We see you've been taken care of," Chuck smirked again.

"Ugh Chuck," Serena sat up slightly now noticing that her left leg was wrapped around Dan's. Crap, she thought, hitting Dan and he sat up abruptly. He smiled at her and before she could stop herself she blushed and smiled back. "Hi," she added softly.

"Happy Birthday sis, but it looks like Humphrey beat me to it," winking at both of them before Blair smacked him on the arm.


	4. Dinner is Served

**Thank you so much for the reviews! :)**

* * *

**Dinner is served.**

It was as extravagant as Serena expected it to be. The Van der Woodsen dining table was immaculate, Lily had pulled out all stops because if last night's party wasn't enough (everyone walked around hangover that day), her daughter's 19th birthday deserved another lavish dinner just for the family. This family included the Van der Humphrey's and also Chuck and Blair, and Nate and Anna (Nate's girlfriend from Columbia). The four of them had surprised Serena for her birthday.

The party hadn't been as bad as Serena had imagined, her friends saved the night although they had cost her moments alone with Dan (something she was looking forward to) and a conversation to work out where they stood exactly. There was far too much flirting for them to act like friends for the rest of the summer and she knew that he felt the same way she did. Blair and Chuck walking in on them, only excited her. Although, Blair hadn't said anything to her yet which told her a lecture was undoubtedly coming.

Yet, the closer she got to Dan, to more time they spent together, the more she wanted him, no matter what. They sat across from each other at dinner; she sat next to Blair and Chuck while he caught up with Nate. She tried (and failed) to keep from smiling every time she met his eyes.

"So, what have you all been up to?" Lily asked, sipping her Pinot as she did.

"Well, Mrs Van der Woodsen, recently I got drunk and fell asleep next to my – OW!" Serena had kicked her underneath the table to stop her from finishing that sentence. Dan half choked on the Corona he was drinking and Chuck _almost_ cracked a smile. She should have recognised Blair's tone – it was all too familiar – the tone she only got when outing Serena on something. But, she hadn't. She was too busy watching Dan, as he was watching her. The rest of the table was sufficiently confused as to what had just happened but luckily Chuck found his words.

"So far, we've spent the summer in Europe, we visited Harold and Roman before meeting up with Nathaniel and Anna in Prague and deciding to surprise Serena for her birthday,"

"Well, thank you guys. It was a great surprise," tearing her eyes away from Dan and smiling at her friends.

"Not as great as the surprise you gave us other day sis," he smirked.

"Clearly, the rest of us are missing something . . . Oh well, let's eat." Rufus chimed in.

As they did, an awkward silence had settled over them, everyone choosing to converse in hushed tones to the person next to them (excluding Dan and Serena who were ever content with exchanging silent messages across the table).

Dinner passed in this unusually quiet state, if she concentrated, Serena could hear the crickets chirping through the summer air.

"Excuse me," Blair cleared her throat as she stood up. "C'mon Serena,"

"What?" she blurted back, startled by her sudden movement.

"I need to talk to you."

"But Blair, I'm not finished,"

"But I am," she concluded. Serena knew what was coming.

Serena followed behind Blair, like she had expected, she didn't bother looking back to see if she was or not. She led her up to her and Chuck's room (yet another guest bedroom) and closed the door after Serena. Serena sat on the edge of the bed, Blair had on a short floral dress, her hair perfectly curled as usual and the familiar 'annoyed' expression settled over her perfect features.

"S, what do you think you're doing?" she started, hands on her hips.

"I'm not sure what you mean,"

"Oh you know _exactly_ what I mean. Sleepover's with Humphrey . . . Your eye sex at dinner was turning me off my food!"

"Blair, what are you trying to say? That I shouldn't be with Dan? That I should mope around all summer instead of having fun with him?"

Blair felt her anger fade. She didn't even know why she was angry in the first place. Her best friend was happier than she had been all year. Everything about her gave it away. The way she smiled, the way she walked and talked.

"I'm saying that the only problem you and Dan have is that you never talk about stuff. You both get so caught up in the romance of everything until your problems catch up with you and everything comes crashing down,"

"This times going to be different B,"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

* * *

Dan replayed his last forty-eight hours over in his mind. The excitement that pulsed through him when he woke up next to Serena despite Chuck and Blair standing over them to the jealousy that spiked as he watched Nate lift her off the ground while he hugged her, lingering a second too long after kissing her on the cheek. He _had_ a girlfriend! Or maybe Dan had just imagined it.

He, Nate and Chuck had somehow ended up in a room Dan had never seen before but Nate and Chuck obviously had. Nate spread himself out over the lounges while Chuck headed straight for the Scotch, pouring himself a glass, leaning against the bench. Dan sat down next to Nate and it wasn't long at all before Serena began to invade his thoughts again.

"So you and our sister, hey Humphrey?" Chuck asked making Dan look up, Nate too.

"What? No. We just- we're," He tried but failed. Truth is he had no idea where he and Serena stood.

"It's cool man. Just make sure you're both on the same page." Nate said punching him on the arm.

"Y'know, I think I'm gonna go," Dan said, getting to his feet.

Dan walked hastily back to his room and flicked on the light; his thoughts making their way back to her, wanting to see her again.

He turned to find her sitting cross legged on his bed. She smiled at him. _Coincidence?_

"Hey you," he walked over and sat across from her.

"I want – no I _need_, to know where we stand Serena,"

"Why do you think I here?" she asked glancing down, a sigh escaping her lips. "I missed you, all year. I spent my freshman year moping over you," she looked back again, meeting his eyes. Dan didn't know what to say. He'd known she'd changed but it had been because of him? "I was a mess," Her eyes filled with tears. He caught hold of her hand which made her smile. "All I know is that I wa-"

"Hey Dan, c'mon we're playing scra-," Eric burst into the room and looked from Dan and Serena glancing at their hands, not so surprised at their closeness but embarrassed at interrupting such moment. "Oh sorry," he retreated.

When Dan looked back at Serena all sense of insecurity was gone, hastily she wiped away her remaining tears. Her lips grazed his ever so slightly as she got up and dragged him off the bed and out of his room.


	5. Busted

Blair, Chuck, Nate and Anna left a couple days later and the residents of the Van der Humphrey household had returned to their same boring routines.

Except for Dan and Serena.

She pressed him up against the pool table showering him with light kisses, giggling as she did. Dan had his eyes closed, savouring the moment. Their pools sticks discarded. She moved her concentration to his neck. Her hands slid inside his t-shirt, running over the hard muscle. After a moment she pulled back.

Wh- what's wrong?" he stuttered looking at her confused look.

"How in the world do you find the time to work out?" she still had her hands on my stomach. "It's amazing . . ."

"Really? Is it?" he leant in to kiss her again but she pulled back and put her hand to her forehead.

"I'm sorry. I'm ruining the moment aren't I? Totally not sexy," she trailed off, shaking her head.

"You're always sexy." He said as his hands skimmed along the edge of her very short dress.

"You're so cheesy," he leant down again kiss her again and this time she let him. He felt her smile against his lips. He had handfuls of her dress and pulled it over her head in one smooth motion and threw it somewhere . . . Serena wasn't sure but it left her standing there in her bikini while he was Dan was still fully dressed. "Hey! How come you get to see me half-"he pressed a finger to her lips and wrapped the other arm around her waist pulling her closing. His lips found her neck this time, a moan escaping her lips.

That was until they heard the door open which acted like a bucket of cold water. They stepped away from each other faster than lightning.

"There you guys are! We were wondering if you wanted to play poker," Jenny voice drifted into the room. Serena felt her cheeks grow warm, suddenly very self conscious in her bikini and Dan grew very interested in the black eight ball.

"Or we could watch a movie," Eric added. Dan looked up to find smirks on both of their faces.

"You two seem to have your hands full," Jenny said making Serena snort from laughter while she was looking for her dress.

Ten minutes later after Serena had finally retrieved her dress; her and Dan settled down on the lounges that Nate had been lying on just a few days ago while Eric and Jenny sat on the floor in front of them.

Dan looked over at Serena and caught her eye. She blew him a kiss before turning back to the screen.

The movie started.

_A hour earlier . . ._

"May I please be excused?" Serena stood after she'd finished with brunch and cleared her throat. Fortunately Dan caught on quickly and stood following after her. Once they were out of sight he grabbed her hand and led her down the hallway hoping he'd remember the way the Nate and Chuck had taken him.

Dan led her through the door, positive that it was the right one. It was quiet and they were alone, the curtains were pulled back letting in the midday tangerine light. She surveyed the room that looked vaguely familiar and he watched her as he did.

"Well Humphrey I challenge you to a game," she said, walking over to retrieve a cue.

"You ready to lose Van der Woodsen?"

* * *

"Three years and you still suck," Dan said smugly after beating her in less than fifteen minutes.

"Oh shut up," punching him on the arm before she realised all he'd said. "Has it really been three years?"

"Three years since our first date." He answered, and they grew silent, both reliving the memory of that night.

"And if I do remember correctly, _you_ promised to teach me." She said poking him lightly with the edge of the cue.

"True, but I did win. So first of all what's my prize?"

"Wow, you don't waste any time do you?" her voice trailed off and she took a step closer. They were now only inches apart. He could smell her strawberry shampoo, her long hair brushing along his arms slightly. She looked as if she had another sarcastic remark she wanted to say but it didn't come. "I want to kiss you -properly this time – but promise me we'll talk." She whispered and he nodded.

Slowly, he closed the gap between them. Her lips met his and he tasted her lip gloss, it was slow at first before it picked up in intensity. Dan pulled back to catch his breath.

"I have to –" he almost finished but her lips were on his again and then she pulled back, their foreheads touching.

"No talking," she kissed him hungrily, and at her will he forgot all about the promise he made her.

* * *

After the movie had finished (Jenny and Eric had decided on Atonement) Serena went back up to her room and called Blair. She lay on her back kicking her legs in the air waiting for her best friend to pick up.

"Hey S, had sex with Humphrey yet?" she could imagine Blair's eyes rolling as if she was sitting in the same room although Serena could help but laugh.

"Is that really how you answer the phone? And no, _mom_ we haven't." She replied.

"Oh I'm pretty sure you'd rather have me ask that your mother. But you have kissed him already?" when she didn't reply, Blair took her silence as a yes. "You and Dan have absolutely no self control."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means."

"Don't worry Blair, we keep getting interrupted,"

"Which is the universe telling you that you have to talk first!" she said with exasperation. "Listen to me S, you have to talk things through." At that moment Dan walked into the room and sat on the bed. She smiled and put a finger to her lips.

"It's a little harder than that B," Dan had taken her hand, pressing his lips against it.

"Why? You can't resist his overwhelming charm?"

"He's very charming and sexy and I love him," she looked over to him and smiled. He smiled back.

"Ew ... and I know you do, but you are the biggest avoiders I've ever met. TALK!" she finished hastily before hanging up.

* * *

DAN SERENA DAN SERENA WOO


	6. Something more, something else

**hi guise, sorry for taking so long... **

**:)**

* * *

For the next week they walked around in the face of company, with knowing looks and secret glances. Serena was 80% sure her mother wouldn't care that they had gotten back together but she was about to go and find out. The only problem with the sneaking around was that they always managed to get interrupted. There was the Tuesday afternoon when CeCe caught them making out in the pool. The sun making her Gin and Tonic glass sparkle, they watched her walk off with that omnipresent smirk that looked very much like a smile just for a moment.

* * *

Wednesday

6pm

The heat was enough to drive him to insanity. It was so hot, Dan could've have sworn that without the never ending supply of ice and cold drinks or the pool that he surely would have melted.

It was Friday night, or was it? Serena thought, here time here had now been separated into the time she spent with Dan and the time she didn't. She wasn't too hung up on specificity. She couldn't remember the last time she stayed in on a Friday night but she also couldn't remember the last time she was this happy.

Dinner had gotten quite repetitive as of late. Either Rufus would cook, or they'd order in. The only thing changed was that Serena had moved from her position next to Eric, over to sit by Dan which earned her some questioning looks from Lily that weren't followed up by actual questions. Tonight the mood was subdued tonight, the silent hum of crickets the soundtrack for the three separate conversations taking place over the table. Serena pushed her food around her plate with her fork, her fingers entwined with Dan's under the table as they whispered about anything and everything and he made her laugh and she tried not kiss him in front of everyone. They were never good with secrets, sooner or later she knew they'd get caught. But the sneaking around was fun, it was private, it was as if they were making up for lost time and she wasn't about to cut that short.

"Well, seeing as you and Dan have so much to discuss Serena, you can wash up tonight," Lily declared while Rufus, Eric and Jenny stood. Dan let go of her hand and took the stack of plates into the kitchen. The rest of their unconventional family retreated pool side leaving her alone. Serena waited and watched them disappear out of view and counted to ten before running into the kitchen and throwing her arms around his neck pushing him against the counter. Her tongue exploring his mouth, and his hands running over her body, her arms, her back and her hips until he leaned back only slightly.

"You know, we're supposed to be cleaning the kitchen, not making it dirtier," he said smiling.

"Ooh, kinky," she breathed, leaning in again but Dan resisted. Just.

"Someone might walk in," clearing his throat, "it bound to happen with our luck." Serena sighed at his words. At first he thought she was just disappointed, but it was something more than lust.

"I'm just getting sick of sneaking around Dan. I want to do normal stuff. You know, like we used to? I want to kiss you in front of everyone; I want to go on dates with you. You know how long it's been since I've been on a date? I want to go to the movies and out to dinner and do stupid, cheesy stuff together without _waiting _for someone to interrupt us," she finished with a sigh, like she started, as if it took effort to get it all out, like it had been manifesting in the back of her mind without even her noticing it. Until now.

She pulled away from him and turned back toward the sink, turning on the water and pulling on gloves. He watched her, more than bothered by the fact that he was far too familiar with this silence only brought about when something was truly troubling her. And more than anything, he just wanted to make her happy. He kissed her softly, her left temple, his lips lingering for a moment when she didn't respond.

"Soon, I promise." He murmured before pulling back.

They finished the dishes in silence leaving the kitchen spotless before returning to their separate rooms, unaware that Lily had overheard their conversation.

* * *

Thursday

1am

Serena sat on her pool lounge eating from a tub of Ben and Jerry's, watching the pool lights change colour every three seconds. The house was quiet, the night sky starless and the ice cream melted. Red . . . Green . . . Blue . . . Purple . . . Pink. She wanted all of the things she had told Dan. More than she thought she did in the first place. Now all the pent up lust left her with an after taste of longing that was just too hard to ignore. A longing for what she missed most about her relationship with Dan. The time when they could spend endless hours together, whenever they liked, doing anything and everything. She wanted him to read her stories and kiss her forehead, her neck, her cheek, her hand . . . She wanted to make them hot chocolate and kiss him in front of everyone they knew, not caring at all about the disapproving looks she got from the Upper East Siders. What did they know! She used to think, all they cared about was money and appearances. They didn't know anything about love or romance. They would marry for anything but, then cheat on one another, play games and continue to drown in unhappiness.

She didn't even notice as her mother sat beside on Eric's lounge taking the ice cream from her hands and setting it down before clearing her throat to get Serena's attention.

"Mom, hey. Why aren't you in bed?" she tried to sound polite, but she was slightly annoyed that her silence had been stolen.

"I could ask you the same question. But I couldn't sleep either." Serena remained quiet. Purple . . . Pink . . . Red . . . "I know Serena. I heard you and Dan in the kitchen earlier." Serena tensed and turned hastily facing her mother for the first time. The dark circles under her eyes became more evident laminated by the pool lights. The expression she found was not angry however, it was sad but hopeful. "You don't _have_ to sneak around you know. I have no problem with it, neither do Eric and Jenny. They always loved you two together." Lily continued so quietly as if to no one in particular.

"I know, but at first it was fun, like we were making up for lost time in some things. But not in others,"

"I think you should be patient sweetie, you were always supposed to be with Dan,"

They sat in silence after that, Serena smiled in response though she didn't say anything else. Maybe her Mom _was_ right. They shared the rest of the ice cream while watching the pool lights before finally retiring somewhere before two.

* * *

**reviews? :)**


End file.
